halofandomcom-20200222-history
MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System
The MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System (MA37 ICWS or MA37 Assault rifle), formally known as the Individual Combat Weapon System, Caliber 7.62 mm MA37[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=ordnance&cid=24580 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach Ordnance] and the MA5 by the UNSC Marines and Navy, is a standard-issue service rifle of the UNSC. The MA37 was first introduced in 2437 and has remained the primary service rifle of all branches of the UNSC ever since. It is an air-cooled, gas-operated, magazine-fed, fully-automatic bullpup rifle that fires from 32-round magazines of 7.62x51mm ammunition. It possesses a built-in ammunition indicator and magnetic compass for orientation, similar to that of all other MA5 series rifles. It has a high rate of fire, but due to its inaccuracy, it is highly ineffective at long ranges and inflicts low damage against energy shields. Strategy *The MA37 lacks long-range capabilities, so it pairs well with weapons like the DMR. *At close range, fully-automatic fire is recommended. At longer ranges, fire in bursts to conserve ammunition and improve accuracy. Changes from MA5C ICWS in Halo 3 *The bullet counter on the HUD decreases column by column rather than row by row like in all previous games. *Shorter overall length. *Changes that affect most UNSC weapons in Halo: Reach, such as hitscan and reticle bloom. *A slightly slower rate of fire (by about 100 rounds per minute). *Larger reticle, but bullets will always hit inside the crosshairs that are inside the reticle, making it just as accurate as of the MA5C. *Max ammunition is decreased from 352 to 288. *Short, controlled bursts are more effective at range than fully-automatic fire. *Slightly less damage (19 rounds to kill a fully-shielded SPARTAN player, rather than 16 rounds). Trivia *If the player participated in the ''Halo: Reach'' beta, a unique MA37 nameplate emblem is obtainable for use in multiplayer. *The maximum reserve ammunition for the MA37 varies for certain campaign missions and exceeds the limit of 288 (e.g. 600 max in the level Winter Contingency). *Despite the MA37 being a predecessor to the MA5B, the right side of the rifle above the trigger mechanism reads "MA5C Mk. 4." *The MA37's shell casings have the word "Chief" on them. *The east and west orientations on the ammo counter compass are reversed compared to the compass in the players HUD (east on left, west on right). *There is a binary code at the bottom left of the MA37's ammunition counter. The code is 01000100011000010111011001100101, which translates to "Dave," about Dave Candland the UI designer for Halo: Reach. Gallery Reach_MA37_POV.png|First person view of the MA37. Reach_MA37_Reload.png|Reloading the MA37. HaloReach - Screenshot 06.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 and Emile-A239 wielding an MA37 in combat. Halo_Reach - HUD.jpg|First person view of the MA37 from the HUD in the Reach Pre-Alpha Build. HaloReach - MA37.png|A side view of the MA37 Individual Combat Weapon System. MA37firstpersonREACHbeta.png|The MA37 from first-person perspective during the Halo: Reach Beta. Reach_Army_Soldier2.jpg|A female UNSC Army soldier using the MA37. reach_298490_Full.jpg|The MA37, as seen in Halo: Reach. File:HR-MA37 concepts.jpg|Concept list of early designs for the MA37. 624px-HaloReach_-_AR_Concepts.jpg|Concepts for the MA37 based on the MA5C. 640px-Reach_concept-MA37.jpg|Concept art of the MA37 and its electronics suite. Assault Rifle Comparisons.jpg|MA37 comparing with other Models. reach_6910040_Medium.jpg|The MA37's shell casing, note the word "Chief." MA37 back.png|Rear view of the MA37 Assault rifle's ammo counter. MA37 AR left2.png|Left-facing view of the MA37. HReach-MA37 AssaultRifle-Side.png|Profile view of the MA37 ICWS on Halo Waypoint. mp_reach_ar.jpg|Spartans using the MA37 in Multiplayer. MA37 CEA.PNG|An early screenshot of Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary using the MA37 model for the assault rifle. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo Wars 2'' *''Halo: Envoy'' Related Pages *MA5B Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5C Individual Combat Weapon System *MA5K Carbine *MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System Sources fr:Fusil d'assaut MA37 Category:Human Weapons Category:Assault rifles